kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
G'Night Stalker
G'Night Stalker was the ninth episode of Season 8 of The King of Queens, also the 180th overall episode of the series. Written by Chris Downey, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on November 21, 2005. Synopsis Doug and Carrie decide to go out to a karaoke club, where Doug's singing catches the attention of a stranger, who then becomes obsessed with Doug. Storyline Carrie drags Doug to a karaoke bar and when he gets up on stage he is very nervous, but he starts feeling confident and sings great. When they get home Doug gets an e-mail from a woman that was at the karaoke bar. Doug is at first very flattered, but then the woman begins to send e-mails that makes Doug think that she is stalking him. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Jerry Stiller (Arthur), althogh credited, does not appear. Goofs ;Character error *At the end of this episode Carrie orders a gin & tonic at the bar and the bartender pours alcohol in a lowball glass with ice and no tonic and when he puts the bottle down you can see that it is a vodka bottle. In other words he gives her a vodka on the rocks. ;Miscellaneous * When Doug and Carrie come home from karaoke, Doug goes to the laptop and he gets right into email without turning on computer. Had computer been left on while they were out, it would have shut down at some point before Doug began to use it as it is not plugged in. Scene excerpt from "G'Night Stalker" ;Quotes ---- *'Spence:' Danny pulls pranks on me all the time. I just want to get him back, once! *'Doug:' Spence, let me break it down for you, okay? You're not a prankster... you're a victim. Accept it, and you're gonna' save yourself a lot of heartache. ---- Connections ;References *''Body Heat'' (1981 film) - The scene, which shows how Spence stalked Doug, uses the thrilling music theme of this film. ;Spoofs *''Fatal Attraction'' (1987 film) - Doug says the whole thing with the stalker is like in "Fatal Attraction" *''The Silence of the Lambs'' (1991 film) - Because of Dougs stalker, Carrie says she doesn't need someone who wants to wear a dress of her skin like in "The Silence of the Lambs". Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits #''On the Radio'' (uncredited) - Written by Giorgio Moroder and Donna Summer and sung by Leah Remini #''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters #''Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)'' (uncredited) - Written by Elliot Lurie and sung by Kevin James #''Endless Love'' (uncredited) - Written by Lionel Richie and sung by Kevin James and Leah Remini #''Santa Baby'' (uncredited) - Written by Joan Javits, Philip Springer, and Tony Springer, sung by Leah Remini #''I Will Always Love You'' (uncredited) - Written by Dolly Parton, sung by Kevin James #''Laughter in the Rain'' (uncredited) - Written by Neil Sedaka and Phil Cody, sung by Victor Williams #''I'm Frightened'' (uncredited) - Soundtrack to the film Body Heat - composed/Performed by John Barry, played during the sequence where Spence explains his plot. Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner (credited only) *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Dave Alspach as Karaoke Patron (uncredited) *Jimmy Shubert as Jimmy *Mindy Spence as Angela *Steve Tancora as Duke *Jim Turner as DJ Ron More external links * Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes